


Hate Me

by pumpkin_collector



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hospitalization, M/M, Major Character Injury, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkin_collector/pseuds/pumpkin_collector
Summary: Jamal visits Ruby for the first time after the shooting





	Hate Me

Jamal glanced around nervously in the waiting room. 'Visiting hours aren't until an hour from now' they said. His friend was shot, who gives a shit about visiting hours? 

Jamal knew he should've followed the ambulance or maybe gone to Olivia's quinces. But he didn't because he was too busy looking for that money. Money he's not sure he even cares about in this moment because one of his friend's funeral was last week and the other is sitting in a hospital room. He could've jumped in front of them, he could've warned them faster. But he didn't come. All because what? He was mad at Monse?

Speaking of Monse, she said she was going to be here. She promised that Jamal wouldn't have to panic alone, but thirty minutes has passed since Jamal arrived and he's still alone. He pulled out his phone an frantically typed a text to her, trying to remain calm. 

anxious bubble: WHERE ARE YOU MONSE  
anxious bubble: IVE BEEN HERE FOR THIRTY MINUTES  
anxious bubble: VISITING HOURS ARE IN HALF AN HOUR  
mousse: im not going  
anxious bubble: MONSE  
anxious bubble: YOU CANNOT LEAVE ME HERE  
anxious bubble: YOU PROMISED  
mousse: a cesar problem came up  
mousse: I might be able to come later  
anxious bubble: Monse I need you to say definitely  
anxious bubble: you'll definitely come later  
mousse: I might come later  
anxious bubble: Definitely  
mousse: Might  
anxious bubble: GOD YOU'RE HOPELESS, WOMAN

Jamal shoved his phone back into his pocket, more anxious than before. He rubbed his hands together and closed his eyes. Smell the flowers, blow out the candles, smell the flowers, blow out the candles. "Jamal Turner?" Jamal snapped his eyes open to see a nurse. "Ruby is up. You can see him now that visiting hours have started" Jamal nodded and followed her to a door, probably Ruby's. He took a deep breath and entered the room. 

"Hey" He said as he closed the door behind him. "Hi" Ruby grumbled, Jamal knew if his arm wasn't broken he would cross them. "I'm sorry" Jamal sat down on the chair next to the hospital bed. "Sorry?! That's all you have to say!? Olivia is dead! I got shot!" Ruby started to raise his voice. Jamal looked down. "She didn't deserve what happened. Not saying you did, but you know...she's gone" Jamal's eyes filled with tears, he was never really close to her but he knew Ruby was.

"You weren't even there! You didn't have to deal with hearing her scream your name! SHE WAS DYING BUT SHE WAS MORE WORRIED ABOUT ME THAN HERSELF! IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME! It should've been me" Jamal could tell when someone needed comfort, and his friend breaking down was definitely one of them. Jamal got up from his seat and sat next to Ruby. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug. 

"I'm sorry, Ruby. I'm so sorry. I should've been there. It's all I can think about. I could've...I could've warned you or pushed you out of the way, I could've done something useful...for once. I could've been useful for once" Jamal couldn't tell if the wet spot on his shirt was from Ruby's tears or his own. Ruby shook his head and looked up at Jamal, face covered in tears. "No, Jamal. You couldn't have done anything. You would've got hurt instead. I'm sorry we ignore you, you don't deserve it. You're so much more useful than we let you believe" 

Jamal felt his heart speed off and apparently his brain decided to go on autopilot because he couldn't seem to think straight or control his own actions. He began to lean in and before he realized what he was doing, his lips were on Ruby's. When Jamal realized what he was doing and that Ruby was frozen, he pulled away quickly. "Oh my god, I am so sorry, Ruby, I know you had a thing for Olivia, but I wasn't thinking and just went for i-" 

Jamal was cut off before he could finish his rant and while he would usually be mad about that, Ruby was kissing him. He tasted mainly like tears but under all that, it was a mix of lemons and strawberries which is kind of funny because he doesn't eat either of those. Ruby pulled away, a smile on his face. "Don't apologize". Jamal thinks he's more happy when he's with Ruby than he's ever been with the money.


End file.
